


Loving Yuu

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Attempted Poetry, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Lavi admires Kanda while he's asleep, thinking over what he loves the most of the Japanese man.LaviYuu attempt at poetry, watch out!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, short drabble pretending to be poetic... Also, very old work, dated 2010.
> 
> AND... Watch out for the excess of corniness! But, HEY, it's Lavi's speaking after all, and he's allowed to be that sappy!

* * *

**LOVING YUU**

* * *

 

I lift a hem of the bed sheet that wraps us both, so I could settle closer to you and better watch over your sleep.  
It takes you so quickly when you're beside me, as if my presence could be reassuring, allowing you for once to rest without any fear; and I admire you, enraptured.

I always liked looking at you.

I love watching your daily training, even if you yell at me every time you notice and realize it.  
It overwhelms me, I simply can't help but find you so terribly beautiful.

Every gesture, every muscle twitching while you perform your sword-dancing, your every graceful move, sings about your perfection.  
And I loose myself in you, following your dance:  
  
you, wielding Mugen with incomparable mastery;  
you, your sculpturesque body covered in sweat;  
you, your hair dancing in the sun, the long ebony locks shining, blown by the wind;  
you, your heavily beautiful face intent, concentration carved on your statuary features.  
  
But I'll never tell you how beautiful you are...

How much I love the mixing of your hair with mine when you possess me, black shreds of darkness draped over the flames of hell, wild as my passion for you, like pitch blackness poured into scorching lava.  
How much the mere sound of your name, that you allow only me to utter, delights me.

Yuu.

You are so terrifying on the battlefield, your impassible face sculpt in marble, ice cold eyes piercing your enemies, and deadly moves taking death and destruction with them.  
And then I think that you could be a Demon, as well as an Angel, so beautiful and lethal and scary as the Devil himself.  
A fallen angel, covered in blood, both his own and that of his enemies, staring at you with empty eyes, aware that his life is marked.  
   
Ah, those eyes... They seem to send lightnings, incinerating anyone who dares coming too close to this absolutely perfect creature, promising painful death for such a crime.  
And yet you yield to me, to me only, and your body trembles against mine, your hands clawing my flesh while I enter you, contemplating your perfect face flushed with pleasure.  
  
You don't seem to realize how much the fierce gaze that so often enlivens your features gives you an almost Godlike look.  
And it's so hard to divert eyes from you when you fight Akuma, jumping and whirling in the air, bringing Hell with you...  
  
And, I swear, if you really had been a Demon, I'd have damned my soul to love you.  
  
But then, when you're asleep in my arms, so calm and peaceful, you sure are an Angel, come down from Heaven for me to love.  
  
And again, this is something else I'll never tell you, because to keep loving you the way I do, I necessarily need to keep myself alive.

 


End file.
